


Tactics Twist

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella leaves him after the incident in Phoenix, one near death experience having cured her desire to depart from life anytime soon, so Edward’s left with nothing but his burning drive to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Edward/James; I'd like to love you but my heart is a sore._

Bella leaves him after the incident in Phoenix, one near death experience having cured her desire to depart from life anytime soon, so Edward’s left with nothing but his burning drive to get revenge.

He can’t believe James escaped. If only the others had gotten there just ahead of time, James would safely be in bits now and Edward could be off, brooding in peace and feasting on the blood of the South American cougar.

Since he’s in a masochistic mood, he lists the ways he’s like the would-be killer: they’re both single minded, they’re both supernaturally gifted, even for vampires, they both want Bella, they’ve both _tasted_ Bella.

Luckily for Edward, James is just as shit at reading minds as Edward is at tracking, so when they finally do meet, he can’t anticipate the way his words fall. He doesn’t know that Edward hasn’t felt Bella by his side in many months now.

“You may have saved her this time,” James taunts, “but I’ll get her next time. Once I start I never stop. I can still taste her now.”

His heart is sore and his muscles are tensed so when he explodes at James, his lunge is a grab by the neck and a slam of his lips onto James’. He pushes with his tongue, searching and seeking (and notes, oddly, that James seems to be pushing back, pulling closer still.)

It tastes of satisfying violence and vengeance and, faintly, of freesia.


End file.
